My Life as A Teenage Reject
by Imezia
Summary: AU. Roxas starts a new life. We all delight in his pain.


AN: So this is a Kingdom Hearts fan fiction. I sorta sick of only hearing about Roxas being cool or whatever so now he's a social reject. Hooray for my thought process.

The pairings are going to be Akuroku, Zemyx, RikuSora and LeonCloud.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_My Life as a Teenage Reject_

Start of Something New?

My life had been good. No wait, my life had been totally fucking awesome compared to other peoples. I had friends (cough cough), I wasn't exactly popular but I wasn't one of those retard freaks who got bullied every fucking hour (I was close though). I got good grades (does that make me a nerd?); I'd planned my future. I'd planned a future with my girlfriend (can I call her that? She seems much keener on Cloud than me). But apparently the happiness of their only son (Cloud so doesn't count, as far as I care, he's adopted. Its just random chance he looks like me) didn't come into consideration in concerns to my parent's decision to leave our nice, cozy little home in Twilight Town and move to a town far far away called Hollow Bastion. My parents were uprooting their beloved son and throwing him into the hazardous world of newbie town. Where the population was bullied mercilessly unless they somehow managed to prove on the very first day that not only were they not a freak but they were the damdest coolest fucking people in the world. And when I so kindly told them in my nicest calm voice exactly why I didn't want to leave everything I'd ever known to be bullied and socially rejected every day until I was one of those freaks who thinks he's popular and keeps on attempting to talk to others, only to be shot down every single day for the rest of his schooling life. Yes, when I said all this, all I got was a pathetic,

"Roxas, stop being so dramatic."

"I'll show you dramatic, you heartless bitch! Yeah, it'll be real dramatic when your blood is coating these walls!"

…I got sent to my room after that until I "learnt to behave like a young gentleman". Damn over dramatic parents.

"But you can't leave! I have my formal dress picked out and everything." That's right Ollete. Think of the dress; never mind that you lovable boyfriend is leaving you forever or anything.

"Dude, you're in Grade 10. What were you planning on doing if you had a growth spurt in the next two years?" Said BEST friend, Hayner who is now never getting back anything I ever stole from him.

"Err guys, I think you're all missing the point." RoxasTimid little shit. Damn me! Stand up for yourself!

"What point?" The point I'm shoving up your arse, you tub of lard, Pence! Grrrr….

"The point is I'm leaving, forever, and ever…your friend Roxas is leaving…someone should vaguely care. Anyone?"

"Of course we care, Roxy." Yeah and it really shows when you were worrying about some stupid dress, train wreak slut. Screw you guys! Like I care. Plenty of other people like me…like my invisible friend. Hello Fred. You'll never leave me will you?

"Well, that's nice but I better go home and pack now, cya later, you know maybe."

You know the kind of person that acts like a right little bastard at home but then goes to school and behaves like a whipped puppy…without the Yu-Gi-Oh sexual innuendos (AN: Seto and Joey, don't tell me you never thought of that!). Eager to please. Whiny. Pathetic…well that's me. Roxas Strife. 5 foot 3, small guy; blond hair that looks like it got spiked to one side while I slept; big blue eyes that make me look like a chick. Funny in my head. Lame whenever I open my mouth. The kind of guy that spends his like wishing he had a backbone but never actually stands up for himself. The kind of guy that through extreme luck found friends because his older brother just happened to be "cool". Still me…sadly.

Meet older brother:

Cloud Strife. Average height. Blond hair, blue eyed god to all the girls. The guy that never actually says anything but has that whole leader persona. People call him mysterious, I call him emo. Personally I don't see why anyone would like him. He just sits there, never smiling, never talking much, never doing anything of notable worth but occasionally saying something of such profound wisdom that people instantly regale him as a hero. Cloud Strife. Worst older brother in the world…in my room, watching me watch the ceiling, thinking of him as he probably thinks about how much of a retard his younger sibling is. Still watching…but I'll be dammed if I break first…under his scary gaze…of doom. Yeah!

"Can I help you?" I don't know how but some how I'll manage to blame you for this, Cloud.

"You know we're both gonna be new at this school." No shit Sherlock! Jeez, and people say you smart. God I AM disgusted with today's education system.

"I realize that Cloud. While I was realizing that I also realized. My god the sky is blue! Golly gosh when did the grass become green? Who is this strange siluette of a man in my room?"

"If you just acted like this around everyone else I wouldn't have to intimidate people into being friends with 'Cloud's freaky little brother'" Ouch

"Oh now I get it! I just have to be a bastard to make some friends. Because that makes so much sense, doesn't it?"

"No…but talking would be a start." To shay!

"Shut up! Get out of my room, you meanie!" Meanie? Whoa, he'll never recover from that one.

"Prove you can actually make friends by actually making you own friends this time then Roxy." God I hate it when people call me Roxy. Makes me sound like a cross between a bag and a dog.

But everything's ok because he's gone and I won't have to think about what he said. This would be so good if I could just forget what he said in the first place. Ok, so looking back, I haven't had the greatest track record with friends. I've either had none or Cloud had to get them for me.

O crap! I'm screwed

Read and review my peeps!


End file.
